


Watch The Clock!

by Raquelle31



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelle31/pseuds/Raquelle31
Summary: “Welcome to another edition of Watch The Clock! The show where our bachelorette must choose a match among three candidates, and must do so before the clock strikes twelve!”
Relationships: Macy Vaughn/?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Watch The Clock!

**Author's Note:**

> A wacky little story that came to me after watching episode 02x11 (Dance Like No One is Witching) when thinking about Macy and her many suitors.

Macy goes down the dark corridor: the sounds are definitely coming from behind the curtains. What is she about to walk into? A demon convention? A witch sacrifice? Macy’s not sure, but she knows she has to go forward. She pauses a second in front of the curtains, then takes a deep breath before opening them.

Her eyes squint as she is blinded by the bright lights. When she finally regains her vision, she takes in her surroundings. It looks like she is on a TV set. There’s an audience, and two, no three cameras. A handsome middle-aged man wearing a tailored suit is standing in the middle of the stage and is addressingthe audience:

Host: “Welcome to another edition of ‘Watch the clock!’ the show where a bachelorette must choose a match among three candidates, and must do so before the clock strikes twelve! I’m your host, Alec William Stephens.”

The audience cheers.

Host: “Today’s show is special as our bachelorette is looking for someone to celebrate Valentine’s Day with. Audience, let’s welcome our bachelorette, Macy Flores.”

The audience applauds.

Macy: “Huh? What’s going on?” Confused, she walks up to the host. “How did I get here? And what are you? A demon? A warlock? A sorcerer?”

Alec: “Your seat is over there,” he says wearing an unimpressed expression as he points to a single seat next to a thick curtain. Then, he turns to face the audience again.

Alec: “Macy has a PhD in molecular genetics from Columbia. This career woman, who always has time for her family, is searching for that special someone with whom she can really let her guard down. She has lots to offer to the lucky man who wins her heart. But before we get to that…”

Sitting on her seat, Macy tries to remember how she got here. “What was I doing? Who was I with?” she asks herself, but no matter how hard she tries to remember, she can’t figure out how she ended up here.

Alec: “Behind this curtain are three contestants all hoping to win a date with the beautiful Macy. So, without further ado, let’s meet our bachelors!”

Alec walks over to the first bachelor, a good-looking man with a soft smile.

Alec: “Bachelor#1, introduce yourself.”

Bachelor#1: “Hi! My name is Harry Greenwood.”

Audience: “Hi, Harry!”

Alec: “So, what do you do for living, Harry?”

Bachelor#1: “Huh… I guess you could say I’m kind of a first responder.”

Alec: “Tell us a little bit about yourself.”

Bachelor#1: “As you can tell, I’m British. Please don’t hold it against me.” He chuckles. “I like saving people, reading books, and cooking. After all, mum always said ‘The best way to a man’s heart is through his belly,’ so I’m hoping it is also true for women.”

Alec: “Macy, what do you think of that? Your own private chef!” says the host, as he walks back to the middle of the room.

Macy: “I… I know Harry,” she stammers. “He’s my whitelighter!”

The host walks over to the next contestant without paying attention to her comment.

Alec: “Bachelor#2, introduce yourself.”

Bachelor#2: “Hi! My name is Jimmy Greenwood.”

Audience: “Hi, Jimmy!”

Turning to the audience, Alec says: “Harry and Jimmy are identical twins.”

Bachelor#2: “That’s correct, Alec, but I’m the better looking one.”

The audience laughs.

Macy: “They’re not twins! He’s a darklighter!”

Alec gives Macy a stern look, “Can’t you just play along?”

Macy opens her mouth to protest, but the host makes a small circle in the air with his finger in her direction causing her mouth to magically shut.

Unable to speak, she glares at him.

The host continues chatting with Jimmy.

Alec: “So, what do you do for living?”

Making himself comfortable in his chair, Jimmy answers the question, “I guess you could say I’m in the collecting business. I do contract work for very powerful people. So I get to travel a lot.”

Alec: “That must be nice!”

Bachelor#2: “It is. When I’m done with my work, I get to appreciate the local cuisine, if you get my drift,” he says with a look full of innuendo.

Alec: “A womanizer I see.”

Bachelor#1: “You have no idea, Alec!” complains his brother. “He gets the girls and then I get the slaps!”

The audience laughs.

Alec: “And finally, we have bachelor#3, Julian.”

Audience: “Hi, Julian!”

Bachelor#3: “Hey!”

Alec: “Bachelor#3, is it true that, like Tony Stark, you call yourself a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?”

Bachelor#3: “That’s not correct Alec,” says the overconfident billionaire with a smile. “I let other people call me genius. And as for being a playboy, never been one. This billionaire’s heart can only belong to one special lady.” He looks in the direction of the curtain. “Macy, will it be you?”

Audience: “Whoo!”

Alec: “Hold your horses, Casanova, you have it backward, she’s the one who gets to choose.”

Audience: “Watch the clock!”

Alec: “It’s time for the question round. Our guest Macy will read a series of questions to our three bachelors to help her decide whichever one she is most interested in dating.” He turns to her. “Macy, the floor is yours.”

And with another circle of his finger, the Charmed one can open her mouth again, to her relief.

Macy: “I… I don’t have any questions.”

Q-cards magically appear in her hands. She examines the first one but doesn’t read it aloud.

Alec: “Macy, the audience is waiting!”

Macy: “Alec, that’s just not a question I would normally ask. Can I ask my own questions?”

Alec flashes a fake smile at the audience and signals to wait a moment. He then walks angrily toward Macy.

Alec: “Listen sweetheart, we don’t have all day. I’m trying to help you here, so either play along or get off my set. Kapish?”

Macy: “Ok, ok... I’ll play along, no need to get mad.” Reluctantly, she reads the first question. “Bachelor#1, if you were an animal which one would you be?”

Bachelor#1: “Definitely a golden retriever. Yes, a golden retriever. I’m very dependable, I’m loyal, and I’m lovable.”

Audience: “Boo!”

Alec: “Well, that answer doesn’t get any love from the audience. Macy?”

Macy: “Same question for bachelor#3”

Bachelor#3: “That’s easy,” answers the tall man with a grin. “I’d be a lion. Top of the food chain. Macy, if you pick me, I’ll take you on my private jet that runs on 100% green technology. I’ll buy you anything you could possibly want and I’ll be faithful to you until my dying breath.”

Alec: “What do you say Macy? He’ll treat you like a princess!”

Bachelor#3: “Without the blood-sucking British tabloids!” adds the billionaire.

Macy: “I don’t believe in Fairy tales. It sounds too good to be true.”

Alec: “That’s what my first wife said when I threatened to divorce her!” he quips.

The audience laughs.

Alec: “Next question please.”

Macy: “Bachelor#3, as you heard I’m a scientist. How would you woo me using science?”

Bachelor#3: “Well, I’m also a scientist. What a coincidence! Macy, if we went on a date. I’d take you to the beach at night so we could watch the stars and admire the infinitesimal dance of electrons releasing photons of light traveling from atom to atom and creating the light we see while thinking of our insignificance in the Universe and listening to NASA’s recordings of the Sun.”

Audience: “Whoo!”

Macy: “Bachelor#2, same question.”

Bachelor#2: “Look, I don’t know an electron, from a prosciutto, but what I know for sure is that if you pick me, I’ll make you climb to levels of ecstasy you never knew existed. I will worship your body until you can’t remember your name, but you won’t care because all that will matter will be that all-consuming fire that you’ll finally be able to release.”

Alec: “Macy, please stop drooling … we just had the carpets cleaned last week.”

The host turns back to the men.

Alec: “Bachelor#1 can you top that?”

Bachelor#1: “Huh… No, Alec. I don’t think I can. I don’t think anyone can.”

Alec: “OK. So, I’d like to take a moment to remind bachelor#1 that the purpose of the questions is to give you an opportunity to promote yourself so that you can be PICKED by our bachelorette.”

Audience: “Watch the clock!”

Alec: “It looks like we have time for one final question. Macy, could you please read your last question?”

Macy: “Certainly, Alec. This one goes out to all the bachelors: If we were friends, how would you let me know that you want us to be more?”

Bachelor#2: “I’ll answer for my brother. Macy, I sure hope you’re a mind reader because this one doesn’t know how to ask.”

Bachelor#1: “Still better than what you have to offer. Three letters: S-T-I”

Furious, Jimmy gets up and grabs his brother. They start fighting.

Alec: “Security!”

A guard comes in and separates the two men.

Bachelor#3: “Macy you will never be happy with ‘dumb’ and ‘dumber.’ You need a real man. I can offer you everything: Money, a job, a somewhat fulfilling sex life. You’ll never lack for anything.”

Bachelor#2: “You’re just full of crap, aren’t you?”, says Jimmy. “This guy is totally hiding something. Hey Bluebeard, how many bodies are in _your_ closet?”

Bachelor#1: “You rich people think you can just throw money at anything and anyone”, adds Harry. “But I’ll have you know that a man you can truly depend on is worth way more than all the Swiss accounts and 401ks in the world!”

Bachelor#2: “You tell him brother!”

Bachelor#1: “Underneath it all, I bet you’re just a scared little boy!”

Bachelor#3 gets up from his seat “Come and say that to my face!”

Bachelor#1 also gets up “I just did!”

Alec: “Gentlemen, please regain your seats. Do I need to call security again?”

Grudgingly, the men return to their seats while giving each other the stink eye.

The host retakes the floor “And on this joyous note, Macy, which way are you leaning?”

Macy: “Well, Alec, bachelor#1 sounds like a great guy. Someone you can really count on. He’d make a great BFF. Bachelor#3 sounds like he can provide and seems to know what he wants out of life.” She pauses. “As for bachelor#2,” she starts blushing “he sounds very knowledgeable about certain things… I think I could learn a lot from him. You know, being booksmart doesn’t really prepare you for _all_ aspects of life.”

( _A bell rings_ )

Alec: “Oh! We have now paused the clock at one minute before twelve. You all know what this means, don’t you?”

Macy: “No. No, I don’t.”

Alec addresses the audience, “Macy now has to decide which bachelor she wants to go out with.” Then, he turns to her, “Macy, using your smarts, you will now have exactly one minute to pick the bachelor that will best fulfill some of your needs.”

He turns again to the audience “The clock starts now!”

All of a sudden. Macy finds herself wearing a lab coat and writing on a white board.

Alec: “So Macy, who will it be?”

Macy: “So if the x-axis is the romantic quotient and the y-axis is my attraction to each of them. Then we can find our compatibility by calculating the integral of the gradient…”

Alec: “45 seconds!”

Macy: “I need more data! I will need a sample of their blood to determine the probability of a good match, and...”

Alec: “The audience is growing restless.”

Audience: “PICK! PICK! PICK!”

Macy: “So if bachelor#1 and bachelor#2 are traveling on train#1, which leaves the station at 10:30 AM, while bachelor#3 is traveling on train#2, which is going on the opposite direction and leaves the station at exactly 11:02 AM, then why on earth do we need train#3?”

Alec: “With all due respect, Macy, I think you’re losing it…”

Audience: “10-9-8…”

Macy: “By doing a pie chart of our relative heights and taking the average temperature in Seattle, I can calculate the coefficient of…”

Audience: “5-4…”

Macy: “Wait! I’m almost done!”

Audience: “2-1. Watch the clock!”

Alec: “Oh!!! So close! I’m sorry Macy, but you’re out of time! Looks like you’ll be spending this Valentine’s Day—like every previous one—all by yourself. Goodbye!”

Macy: “No! Wait! Wait!”

Everybody starts to leave, but Macy is glued to her chair. She sees Jimmy and Julian leave without even looking at her. Harry stops and looks at her a moment with sad eyes before leaving too.

Macy wakes up in sweat. She finds Julian sleeping peacefully besides her. He is so perfect. Maybe too perfect.

The thing is, she had already made her choice that first night in Aspen, when she decided to sleep with him. Old Macy would have thought that it was too fast. But not this Macy. After all, it took what seems like forever for her and Galvin to be together. And when they finally were, he was gone. So, this time, she leaped before looking, and so far so good.

“No regrets.” She tells herself. Well, that’s not completely true. There’s still the matter of Harry. But she doesn’t want to think about him right now. She likes Julian, and that’s good enough for now. She likes that when she’s with him she can pretend to still be the ambitious nerdy girl she used to be. Not a witch. Not a demon. Just herself. With Julian she can pretend to live a normal life. A life where magic is only found between the sheets…

Macy tries to get up carefully as not to wake Julian, but he stirs awake anyway.

“Hey beautiful,” he says in a sleepy voice. “Happy Valentine’s Day”.

“Hey you.” She caresses his cheek.

“Where are you going?” he asks as he puts his arm around her waist possessively.

“I was just about to make breakfast,” she answers sweetly.

“No need. It’s already taken care of. I placed an order last night.” He checks the clock on the nightstand. “Breakfast should arrive in about an hour. We can sleep in.”

“OK, then.” She says lying back down next to him.

He looks at her with stars in his eyes.

“You know, Macy, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a _very_ long time.”

“You too.”

They kiss, and Macy falls back asleep in the arms of bachelor#3.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently came across channels on YouTube where you can hear sounds that NASA recorded of our star and planets using radio wave receivers. 
> 
> You can listen to the Sun here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZQcLJjpdrI
> 
> And our very own planet here (many sounds — super cool!)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGYv3sCuxVQ&list=LLhUHMadm5rRWIRVTrAHF2_g&index=30&t=0s
> 
> ————————
> 
> In the story, I put Macy with him, but I don’t think their relationship will last. I mostly ship Macy and Jimmy (even if that ship will probably never sail) because I started watching the reboot at season 2, and I hadn’t seen yet the lovey-dovey looks Harry and Macy were giving each other all through season 1 (I later binged season 1 once I was hooked — thanks to the chemistry between Darklighter Jimmy and Macy). So, who are you shipping? Feel free to let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Blessed be!


End file.
